Sword Clash! Pretty Cure
Sword Clash! Pretty Cure (Hepburn: ソード クラッシュ! プリキュア Sōdo Kurasshu! Purikyua) is the Pretty Cure series created by Cure Salamander. Produced by Toei Animation. The themes of the series are Friendship, Fighting and Team Spirit. The Cures' main motifs are the Swords and Knights. (In progress and in build) Rating: G - All Ages Synopsis: * Sword Clash! Pretty Cure Episodes * The young Hikaru Akatsuki is part of a prestigious family of knights has only one dream: to become a knight to follow in the footsteps of her missing father who is at the time a very great knight. The problem, she can not lift a sword and very complexed by her small size that no one takes her seriously... Her fate is upset the day her meet Arthuria herself! The latter offers her an unexpected chance to see her dream come true. Characters: Cures: *Hikaru Akatsuki () / Cure Excalibur (キュア エクスカリバー Kyua Ekusukaribā) - is passionate on knights since birth, she dreams of being knight to find her missing father despite her small size. Hikaru is a simple girl who lives for fighting and friendship. She has an unshakable confidence, a certain charisma and a great kindness. Her birthday is July 16th. Himika Akaneya (Japanese), Kira Buckland (English) *Kohaku Aihara / Cure Gram () - . Her birthday is December 13th. Hiromi Igarashi (Japanese), Dawn M. Bennett (English) *Shinken Hokuto () / Cure Kusanagi () - . Her birthday is March 12th. Chiwa Saito (Japanese), Amanda Lee (English) *Anko Daikenki () / Anko Katsuragi () / Cure Durandal () - is a dark-hearted knight so her mother had abandoned her because of her spiritual powers that despite she hopes had not inherited from her biological father. . Her birthday is May 30th. Yui Hishikawa (Japanese), Mikaela Krantz (English) Other Cures * TBA Mascots: * Athuria () - . Her birthday is June 15th. Rina Hidaka (Japanese), Maxey Whitehead (English) * Siegfried () - . His birthday is September 3rd. Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese), Emily Fajardo (English) * Masamune () - . His birthday is May 4th. Daisuke Ono (Japanese), Dallas Reid (English) * Roland () - . His birthday is February 1st. Mao Ichimichi (Japanese), Alison Viktorin (English) Allies: *() - . His birthday is Octorber 13th. Kaito Ishikawa (Japanese), Aaron Dismuke (English) *() - . His birthday is April 28th. Toshiyuki Toyonaga (Japanese), Eric Vale (English) Villains: * TBA (TBA) - is the true antagonist of the story. Saint Beasts: * Taisetsuna Mayura () - . Her birthday is February 18th. Junko Iwao (Japanese), Brittany Lauda (English) * Morgan () - . Her birthday is June 15th. Rina Hidaka (Japanese), Lindsay Seidel (English) * Makoto Hitomi () - is also called the "Eternal Virgin" because of his many heartbreaks so none of these girls like him. His birthday is November 28th. Gakuto Kajiwara (Japanese), Kristi Rothrock (English) * Otohime Kaitou () - . Her birthday is January 29th. Ayane Sakura (Japanese), Bryn Apprill (English) * Kotoha Katsuragi () - . Her birthday is Octorber 8th. Aya Hirano (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English) * Senkai Saionji () and Senkuu Saionji () - are the indivisible Saionji twins that serve as Morgan's attendants, and hate to be separated from each other. Although they look alike like strongly, they each had their opposite genders. Senkai is the oldest twin sister with huge breasts with long hair whilst Senkuu the youngest twin brother with long hair as his sister. . Their birthday is August 16th. Eri Kitamura (Japanese, Senkai) and Kouki Uchiyama (Japanese, Senkuu), Mallorie Rodak (English, Senkai) and Todd Haberkorn (English, Senku) * Daisuke Sawai () - . His birthday is August 21th. Hisako Tōjō (Japanese), Micah Solusod (English) * TBA () - are the series' monsters of the week.() - . Supporting Characters: * () - . His birthday is January 6th. Taku Yashiro (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English) * () - . Her birthday is September 27th. Atsumi Tanezaki (Japanese), Jad Saxton (English) * () - . His birthday is May 25th. Shun Horie (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English) * () - . His birthday is November 2nd. Akira Ishida (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English) * () - . Her birthday is June 26th. Yuko Minaguchi (Japanese), Brittney Karbowski (English) * () - . Her birthday is April 8th. Haruka Shiraishi (Japanese), Carrie Savage (English) * () - . Her birthday is April 4th. Naoko Matsui (Japanese), Terri Doty (English) * () - . Her birthday is May 29th. Mikako Takahashi (Japanese), Erica Lindbeck (English) * () - . His birthday is April 27th. Kumiko Nishihara (Japanese), Morgan Berry (English) * () - . Her birthday is May 8th. Satomi Sato (Japanese), Caitlynn French (English) * () - . Her birthday is July 12th. Yoshino Nanjou (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English) * () - . Her birthday is August 8th. Natsuko Kuwatani (Japanese), Jessica Calvello (English) * () - . His birthday is September 8th. Tomokazu Seki (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English) Movie-only Characters: * () - . His birthday is July 23th. Aina Suzuki (Japanese), Justin Briner (English) * () - . Her birthday is December 16th. Fumiko Uchimura (Japanese), Michelle Rojas (English) Items: * TBA Terminology: * TBA Locations: * TBA Movies: * TBA Trivia: * 'Genre: '''Action - Adventure - Comedy-Drama (Dramedy) - Fantasy - Magical Girl - Shounen. * All of the characters have shared their same brithdays with their respective seiyuus as well with their English voice actors. Epic Quotes: * Others: ''See also: List of Sword Clash! Pretty Cure Cast/Dub. Gallery: Cures: TBA Fairies: TBA Allies: TBA Villains: TBA Other Images: TBA Logo: TBA Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Fan Series